


Indiscretion

by dionysus_bound



Category: Midsomer Murders
Genre: Episode s12e6 The Creeper, F/M, Incest Kink, Not Really Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysus_bound/pseuds/dionysus_bound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy spent his whole life being discreet, but the truth has finally set him and Tallis free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ineffabilitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/gifts).



From the shelter of the trees, Freddy watched the black-clad figure glide smoothly across the roof. He'd learned early after leaving Chettham Park that grace and stealth were not his strong suits. Years in Jack's business, however, had honed his skills at planning, organizing and research. Whether he was putting together a takeover or casing a mark, his preparation was thorough and complete. Coupled with Tallis's skill and experience, they were unstoppable.

On nights like this, his job was to act as lookout and watch her back. Which wasn't a hardship at all.

He'd been watching Tallis all his life.

For awhile, when it had been inappropriate, he'd gotten very good at hiding it. At pretending he wasn't completely fascinated and enamored with the woman he'd believed was his sister.

Now, though, he could look, and touch, until his heart was content.

A shiver slid through him when he thought about how close he'd come to never having this. How duty and loyalty and lies had kept an artificial wall between them.

#

_Months earlier, Chettham Park_

Alone together in the woods, the weight of David's death and their families' secrets sat heavily between Freddy and Tallis. They stood too close for propriety, but then, they often did when no one else was around. It was the only indulgence they allowed themselves, though they never, ever spoke of it.

"You're absolutely the only human being I can stand. You know that, don't you?"

She said the words in a rush then ducked her head. Freddy wanted to tell her he wanted to be the only one for her. But what good would it do? Fate had played a cruel trick on them and there was no escaping what they were. He remained silent, instead.

She inhaled and tilted her head, giving him that contemplative look he knew so well. Whatever she said next, she expected to get a reaction out of him.

"Inspector Barnaby asked if we were…" she let her words trail off, shrugging her shoulders vaguely. A sad smiled flitted at the edges of her mouth and tugged at the well of regret Freddy forced himself to bury deep every damn morning.

"What did you tell him?" Freddy blurted the question out, though he knew the answer already. There was only one thing she could say. Only one thing they were allowed to say, in order to protect both families.

Her eyes were intense and her frown fierce when she answered him.

"I told him we were friends. Best friends. What else could we be?"

Freddy ducked his head, and pressed a hand against the sudden tightness in his chest.

"What else, indeed," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling heartsick and lost.

Her hand came up to cover his. Warm. Soft. The kind of touch they rarely allowed themselves. The kind of touch the left him feeling bereft and aching for days after.

"We could run away together. Scotland. America. Australia. Somewhere no one knows us. Somewhere where no one in the family would ever stumble on us. Somewhere no one would judge us for touching."

He opened his eyes and she was close. So close their bodies brushed with every breath.

"Is that what you want?" He lifted his free hand to cup her cheek. His heart slammed in his chest, knowing they shouldn't risk this but unable to stop. "To touch?"

Her eyes rounded, focused completely on him, then her lips parted and her tongue darted out to slide over them.

The ring of his cell phone startled them both and they jumped apart, looking guiltily around before remembering no one was there to see them.

A glance at the caller ID told him what he already knew. It was Jack.

"I have to…" he said helplessly, waving the phone as if it explained everything.

Her lips pinched, her expression closing off. Closing him out. "Of course."

She turned her back to him, focused completely on the kennel.

He answered the phone and walked back to the main house. Alone. Feeling as if he'd just lost something he'd never actually had.

#

_Glencarrick Hall, Scottish Highlands_

 

The lithe shadow reappeared, scampering over the rooftop before disappearing down the side of the building. Freddy smiled and got to his feet fading back into the trees and hurrying to where they'd left their car on a deserted lane. Another successful job. No one inside had so much as stirred and their little visit wouldn't be notice until morning. They'd be long gone by then.

Tallis beat him back, of course. She always did. She'd already stowed the take from the night under the false bottom of the trunk and now leaned against the door with smug satisfaction.

Energy and vitality practically vibrated off of her skin. Freddy loved seeing her like this, so alive with excitement and glowing with freedom.

Tallis launched herself at him as soon as he got close wrapping her body tight to his and pressing opened mouth kisses along his neck. When she reached his ear, her tongue curled around the outer shell and her breath, whisper-soft, ghosted over his skin.

"Brother."

His whole body snapped with the charge of electricity the single word elicited and he pressed her back, trapping her between him and the car door. His hands slid along her hips and she laughed, snugging her body so it cradled his perfectly. His mouth slid over hers, his tongue slipping inside to claim the warm, sweet heat of her.

It shouldn't be that hot, to hear her whisper that word. It shouldn't be exciting and arousing. Not after what they'd been through. But it lit him up every time.

It filled him with the remembered longing. Years of repression and denial. It veiled everything with a hint of the forbidden.

Eventually, common sense intruded into the heated fog of need and he gentled the kiss. He shifted so his forehead rested against hers, so close they still shared breath.

"We should go. We need to be miles from here by dawn."

Her lips twisted into a pout. "Spoilsport. What's wrong with a little spontaneity?"

He laughed and step back. "Nothing as long as it isn't going to land us in jail. Get in the car, Tallis."

She rolled her eyes and slid into the driver's seat, while he made his way around to the other side. The car was moving forward before he even had his seatbelt fastened. Her eyes still sparked with excitement and the air hummed with intimate heat. The old Freddy would have ridden in silence, would have been proper and appropriate. The new Freddy couldn't resist leaning across the center console, hand sliding along her leg and murmuring softly.

"Sister, dear."

Her whole body jerked, and the car with it. Freddy smirked and leaned back, amused that he wasn't the only one affected by the hint of taboo in their relationship. He settled into the seat, half-turned so he could watch her with all of the intensity and fascination he'd had to suppress for years.

He loved her. Had loved her. Would always love her.

And he never intended to hide that love again.

 


End file.
